Sun and Sea
by Moofin
Summary: I was just minding my own business on the beach, when I saw the most attractive man I had ever seen. Fate brought us together. One shot Lemon, WakkaxOC.


**A/N: So, I'm playing Final Fantasy X through once more. This is my favorite Final Fantasy game.**

**This time around, I suddenly found a new like for a character I didn't think much about before.  
**

**I had to get more practice writing something smutty, so here it is. ;)  
**

* * *

Ahh, the beach… it was so lovely, lying here, absorbing the sun's rays. It was verging on hot, but still just in the warm category. A nice breeze was blowing in off the water, keeping me from overheating. My eyes were closed, but a pair of sunglasses were on my face, so the sun wasn't bothering me at all. The towel beneath me kept me from the hot sand, the little bikini top and shorts I wore kept me cool, and the little bowl of unfinished ice cream beside me had kept me full.

But those items didn't quite protect me from the ball accidentally tossed my way.

The blue and white stripped ball hit the sand beside me, tossing a spray of it over my legs. I sat up quickly, thinking it was a mass of bugs or something. Glad to see it wasn't, I started to brush it all off my towel.

"Oops! Sorry about that! Botta's not the best hitter, you know?" said a guy in an accent native to this place, running over to retrieve the ball.

I laughed and was about to reply, but when I looked up at him jogging towards me, I stopped.

He was tall, very tall, and extremely well built. He was at least 6'3", and built like an athlete; broad shoulders, muscular chest, tanned body. His outfit was typical to the Besaid guys on the island; an orange tank top of sorts, split at his sternum, showing off his abs. Baggy yellow leg protectors hooked to a belt over a pair of black shorts, and a pair of sandals on his feet. He had an armpad on each forearm, marking him as a blitzball player.

As he drew nearer, I saw he also wore a fish necklace around his neck, and a thick blue headband around his head, holding up his awesome red hair, styled in a big swoop, as if a wave of his hair had hit his headband and sprayed up. A single stud was in his left ear.

He scooped up the ball, which I noticed immediately was indeed a blitzball. The blue and white stripes, along with the intermittent bumps, marked it as such. I was in no way an avid sports goer, but I knew enough to confirm it.

"You okay? I can't believe he almost hit you with it. I promise I'll train him better."

I blinked, at a loss for words. This guy… I had never seen him before. I didn't know who he was, though I frequented this beach. But this guy… was attractive on a whole other level.

I don't go speechless when it comes to guys. I just don't. But this… I had a hard time forming thoughts in my head. Who was this attractive Besaidian?

He blinked but still smiled, covering the awkward silence I couldn't pull myself from. "What, a Skoll got your tongue?"

I finally cracked a smile instead of a gape. "N-no," I finally stuttered, regaining myself somewhat. "It's cool. No harm done." I turned and stared at my bowl of ice cream, now covered in sand. "Though I can't say the same for my ice cream…"

He laughed, a good, hearty laugh. It made me smile; I liked this guy instantly. Another guy came running over, much smaller than this first guy. He wore pretty much the same outfit, but it definitely didn't compliment his body as much as the other guy's.

Panting, he said, "Hey, sorry about that. I honestly didn't mean to hit it towards you. The sun was in me eyes, and I—"

The attractive guy immediately caught him up in a playful headlock. "Botta, you practically knocked this poor lady's legs off with that shot! You had better say you're sorry, ya?"

"Yeah, Botta," I said, taking it that that was his name, "I almost became a cripple for life. Terrifying stuff."

Grimacing, Botta stopped struggling. "I… I really didn't think I threw it that hard, you know? Sorry if I scared you. I really am." He looked up at the attractive guy. "Sorry, captain Wakka. I'll do better next time."

My eyebrows shot up. So not only was this guy a blitzball player, he was a captain of a team! And not only a captain, but captain _Wakka_! Even me, with my little sports experience, knew that name. Damn, I didn't think he was this attractive. I always thought all sports guys were macho meatheads, but not this man. Damn.

Wakka grinned and let his friend go. "We're only playing with you, don't worry." He picked up the blitzball he dropped and tossed it at Botta. "Go on, get back to the others, I'll catch up."

Botta tried to hide his relief, but couldn't. Instead he caught the ball and ran back to the group of guys waiting for them. "Sorry again!"

Wakka laughed once more and smiled down at me. "Here, come on." He held his hand out to me.

I blinked. "What?"

"Come on! Least I could do is make that up to you. Buy you some new ice cream, ya?"

I smiled and put my hand in his. It was warm and rough, like a seasoned player's hands would be. He pulled me up with great ease, making me a little giddy. Those muscles made me want to squeal like a little schoolgirl. Sadly, he let my hand go, but I had a feeling I'd find a way to worm my hand back into his before too long.

"There's a stand over here, if I'm not mistaken," he said, nodding his head inland.

I nodded and we started walking. "So," I said, stealing sideways glances at him as we walked across the sand, "You're Captain Wakka?"

He rubbed his neck and laughed modestly. "Yeah, that's me. You can just call me Wakka. Captain is just too formal for me, you know? Plus, only my team has to call me that. And as nice as it would be to have you on our team, I wouldn't want a pretty face like yours getting banged up in a game, you know?" He shot me a grin and I matched it.

"Oh I bet I could handle my own," I said, reveling in the fact that he just called me pretty. "I am pretty tough you know."

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yeah!" I replied. I walked a bit closer and gave him a bit of a shove to prove it, though with him being over a head taller and almost twice as broad, it didn't do much more than an ant shoving a blade of grass. "Don't give me that tone!"

He laughed. "Oh there was no tone in that. I think you bruised me good. That hurt! I don't know if I'll be able to use me pitching arm anymore! Ah!" He dramatically staggered away, clutching his arm.

I laughed "Yeah, that's what I thought! There's more of that where that came from!"

"Good thing I'm getting you ice cream, then. Maybe it'll keep you from hurting me more," he said as he winked at me and gave me a good-natured shove as well. I could feel the power in his touch, and I found it deeply sexy. There was nothing I loved more than power in a man; just the thought of all that power being used in another way almost had me a little wet.

I shook my head, hoping to clear my face of its redness. It didn't take us much longer to get to the shack. Once there, we stared up at the list of flavors.

He put his arm around my shoulders, startling me a bit and pointed at the sign. "That one. Seasalt, ya? That's me favorite. I always get that one. Ooh, though raspberry is always a favorite too. I have never heard of twirled sunshine; that might be good to try." He smiled and let me go. "I love trying new things."

"Which can I get?"

He laughed and patted me once on the back. "Whatever you'd like, babe." He pulled out his wallet. "Sand on your ice cream is a big deal. It's on me."

I blushed and grinned a bit at the unexpected nickname, but walked towards the vendor anyways. "Hey, can I get a small cone of the twirled sunshine? That does sound really good."

"Pff!" I turned as Wakka came up beside me, shaking his head. "Give her a waffle cone of it. I'll take the same, double scoop." He looked down at me. "You're all skin and bones. You need a little more to keep you alive."

I raised my eyebrows and smiled at him as the vendor got to work on our order. "All skin and bones? Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Well, and muscle of course, but I'm hoping the ice cream will sedate that. Don't want any more bruises, yah?" He winked again.

I rolled my eyes but was secretly very happy about this. "You're lucky you're cute. I guess I won't have to beat you up. You know, since you're getting me ice cream and all. And I guess it wouldn't be very nice of me to beat up a star blitz player; I suppose your team needs you out there."

He grinned. "You think I'm cute?"

My stomach did a little flip-flop. Why was that the only part of my sentence he picked out? I blushed and took the ice cream the vendor was holding out. "Maybe. Problem with that?"

He laughed that beautiful laugh again and paid for the ice cream. "No, no problem at all. If it keeps you from beating me up, I'm fine with that! Come on, let's go find somewhere to sit and eat this."

I followed him back to the beach where we found tree to sit on. It had grown sideways and then up, making the perfect bench for us. We sat and ate our ice cream, making light conversation. The one thing that stood out about him was that he was uproariously funny. He was hilarious! I liked this guy more and more every second. The two things that I loved most about a man were his humor and his power, and this man certainly had a lot of both.

"Hey, you've got a bit of something on your face," he said, looking at me.

I blinked and rubbed my cheek. "Good?"

"No, it's over a little."

I tried again. "There?"

"No, try again."

"Where is it, I just don't…" I stopped. "What is it on my face?"

"Ice cream!" He dabbed the bit he was secretly holding onto my cheek. "Right there!" He started laughing.

I wrinkled my nose at him and wiped it off while giving him a shove again. "You jerk!"

"Hey, be nice!" he said, shoving me back, laughing. I grinned at him and then looked back out over the water. We were silent for a bit finishing off our ice cream.

"So," said Wakka slowly, speaking up after he had finished his cone. "Are you doing anything after this?"

"After this?" I asked, licking my fingers.

"Yeah. After the beach. You goin' anywhere?"

I had a feeling where this was going, but I felt I'd play with him a little longer. "Oh, I don't know," I said, drawing out my words. I stretched my legs out. "I don't know if I'm leaving right after this or what."

"Oh don't be like that," he said, tilting his head. "You should stay for a bit longer."

I turned to him and sat back comfortably. "And do what?"

He looked my face over. "Come play blitz with us for a bit. Practice with us. Or just watch, if you don't want to play," he added, seeing my look I gave him. "Plus, we're having a bonfire when the sun goes down. You should totally come to it, ya?"

I grinned and looked back out at the ocean. "I don't know… I think I may be too strong for your team." It was my turn to turn to him and wink.

A grin stretched across his face as he pushed me off the tree. "Don't be too cocky, now. Some is good for you, but too much can hurt you."

I shot him a look that came with a grin, and put my hands on my hips. He jumped down just as I said, "Oh please. Just in case, I think I'll just watch I don't want to hurt any of you with my skill."

He grinned and leaned down, his face just inches from my face. I felt the need to kiss him, but didn't want to just yet. "Sure. That's why you're sitting out. Not because you don't know how to play."

I huffed and pouted, but he gave me a quick peck on the cheek, startling me. He laughed and started walking backwards towards his friends. "It's all right, I don't mind. Now come on! I should introduce you to the guys. I'll race you there!"

"You're on!" I said, grinning. I caught up to him and he turned around. "On the count of three. One, two…" I bolted, not daring to let him run on three.

"Wha—hey!" He immediately caught up to me, laughing. "You little cheat!"

I put on a burst of speed, hoping to lose him, but he came barreling up beside me, and scooped me up, tossing me over his shoulder.

I let out a scream of laughter. "Hey! I'm not a cheater, you're the cheater! Put me down!"

"Not till you admit you're the cheater!" he said, laughing all the way.

He carried me to his friends and gently put me down, grinning.

I patted my hair back down and punched him on the arm. He ruffled my hair again, just because he could. "So, this here's my team. We've got Jassu, Letty, Datto, Botta, who you've already met, and Keepa." He motioned to each guy in turn, and each smiled and waved at me. I smiled and waved back, noting how good looking they all were, but nowhere near as attractive as their captain. "She's gunna watch us play for a bit, ya? Come on, let's show her what we're made of, boys!"

* * *

I sighed happily and leaned against him as we watched the fire. He smiled and put his arm around me, allowing me to scoot closer. I enjoyed the feel of his arm around my shoulders, strong and warm. The sun had already set, and the fire had been started. All of us were seated around the fire, enjoying its warmth now that the beach had cooled off.

"Thanks for inviting me," I said quietly as the rest of the team conversed. "This is really nice."

Wakka gave me a little squeeze. "Don't worry about it, babe. No problem at all."

I grinned and looked at him, hoping he could see that I really liked the nickname. He looked down at me and caught me a little off guard by kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes a bit but opened them when he looked at me again. He glanced at my lips, then my eyes, then my lips again, and moved a little closer.

Finally! I closed my eyes and slowly met him, our lips touching. We kissed once, twice, then pulled away, looking at each other to gage if it were acceptable, then went back in.

It was romantic, the sound of the waves and the warmth of the fire, and the touch of this man. I wrapped an arm around his torso as we continued to kiss, and then another around his neck when our exploration phase had ended, and we really started to get into it.

His hands were on my neck and the back of my head, pulling me into the kiss further. I shifted a little, trying to get closer to him. His hand moved lower, exploring my back and lower back, while the other was on my neck, constantly pulling me deeper into our kiss.

It wasn't even ten seconds when his tongue sneaked out and licked my lip, and I immediately opened my mouth, inviting him in. He stuck his tongue in my mouth, working his way all around, and I immediately met his with my own, exploring all around his mouth, too.

I could feel something of a pressure starting to build between my legs as I let a hand go up to his hair, clenching a handful of it. He grinned in our kiss and pulled away a bit. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to be a little rough?"

I grinned sexily right back at him. "I told you I'm strong."

"I think that's fuckin' hot," he murmured, pulling me right back to kiss again. I smiled but soon forgot the smile as things heated up again. His hands, big and warm, traversed my back with an intensity that was just beyond exploring. This time, I flicked my tongue out, asking to come in, and he complied, practically pulling my tongue into his mouth. I pulled him closer, as much as I could, wanting—no, needing to be deeper in the kiss. The pressure in me was indeed starting to climb.

One of his hands snaked its way across my back, over my side, towards my chest. I smiled into our kiss, anticipating, as he slowly moved his hand up, fingertips just touching my bikini. He inched up a little more and pulled away a little bit as if asking permission.

I didn't even bother opening my eyes. I just nodded and pulled his face back to mine, needing this kiss. He noticed my intensity and skipped being nice. He slipped his hand under my bikini and cupped my breast, giving a light squeeze. I gasped a little and then turned it into a bit of a moan, my face going red. I felt a moan somewhere in him, and to reward him, I gave his hair a little bit of a tug.

This in turn got him to bite my lip a little, which made me give off a slight moan. I did like it a little rough; it once again showed power. I found it incredibly attractive, and always made making out just a bit more sensual.

He squeezed my breast a little harder this time, and gave my lip a little kiss, as if apologizing for biting. He was just starting to suck on it a little when we heard a voice.

"Yo, go get a room! Stop sucking face out here in front of all of us," said one of Wakka's teammates good naturedly.

Wakka slowly slid his hand out from under my top and pulled away, a low growl in his chest. He shot his friend (Jassu, I think) a look, and then rolled his eyes. I didn't notice I was panting until I spoke to Wakka. "Come on," I said, taking his hand. "Let's go take a walk."

He grinned. "Okay. See you guys later."

The team laughed and gave us all a knowing wave goodbye as we walked out of the light of the fire and across the dark sand. We only walked together, holding hands, for a bit, until he stopped. I turned to look at him, but he pulled me to him, and I crashed into his body. He immediately clamped an arm around my waist, on my ass, and a hand on my neck. He licked his lips and pulled me to him.

I needed no second bidding. I stood up on my tiptoes to reach him better, one arm already over his shoulders to grab another fistful of hair, and another on his arm on my ass. I used my sense of touch to trail down his arm and grab his hand on my ass and squeeze it, giving him the okay. He knew what I was saying and immediately squeezed my ass hard, holding me closer to him. I brought my arm back around and wrapped it around his shoulders, moving my hand up and down his back. I could feel something hard poking into my stomach, which turned me on even more, and reminded me of the pressure that was building in me.

I couldn't help myself. I let the one arm that I had just put around his shoulders trail back down his chest, pausing a bit to glide over his super toned abs, before moving down lower. He slowed the kiss and shuddered a little as I touched the bulge in his pants, and then teasingly rubbed it just once. We both opened our eyes a little and I gave him a grin. He fully opened his eyes, looked up, and then looked back at me. This time, he picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his torso, not once breaking our kiss.

He started to walk, but I didn't even notice, not with the way I was glued to his face, our tongues darting in and out of each other's mouths. Though now held like this, I did notice the bulge in his pants was right at my crotch. I liked the feeling of something hard there, wanting and needing more. I held him a little tighter, the intensity of our kiss almost through the roof.

Then, he was bending down. He laid me in the sand, and I opened my eyes a little. We were hidden from sight, behind the tree we had sat on earlier. He lowered himself down on top of me before just giving a slight thrust against me. I gasped and knew that I needed him in me.

I let go of his hair and unwound my legs from his torso as I reached down and started to undo his pants. He rolled off me and finished the job himself, first taking off the yellow coverings, and then the black shorts. He tossed them aside when he was only in his boxers, jet back. I could see the bulge sticking out now. Forgetting his boxers for now, he reached over, and with an experienced hand, undid my shorts. I helped him as I shimmyed out of them, and then was left with just a bikini bottom. He slowly pulled them down my legs and then tossed them on his clothes, and I was bare in front of him. He planted a kiss on my hip bone before he started kissing lower. I put a hand on my forehead and kept my eyes closed. My face was red and hot, and so was the area between my legs.

He slowly pryed my legs apart, and I gladly gave in, the anticipation almost killing me. His head went lower, and he kissed the opening between my legs. "Damn, you're wet. You must like me, huh?"

I could only nod. He grinned knowingly and then started to lick the lips around my opening. I bit my lip hard, trying not to cry out as his tongue teased the entrance to my body. Then, he stuck his tongue in, and I accidentally let out a cry. He moved faster, hid tongue darting in and out, and all around. He bit and sucked at my clit, and I couldn't help but put a hand on his head and clench his hair. He pulled out and then kissed back up my pelvis, over my stomach, up my breasts, to my neck. "You taste so good, baby."

I let out a moan as is hand slid over next, and his mouth was back on mine. He slowly rubbed between my legs, and I could feel that he was right. I was totally wet. He played a bit with my clit and opening, making me shudder, before slowly sticking a finger into me. I gasped into his mouth as he worked his way around me, moving in and out. He slowly stuck another finger in, slowly stretching me, getting me ready. It felt so good, so fucking good…

Then, he was done teasing me. He slowly pulled his fingers out and continued to kiss me.

I whined. "Why'd you stop?" I asked between breaths.

He grinned knowingly and then rolled off me again. I didn't let him go far. I reached over and tried to tug down his boxers, but he beat me to it. He slipped them off easily and tossed them away too before rolling onto me once more.

Holy fuck was he huge. I had seen a few guys in my life, but this guy was huge. I gulped as he slowly lowered himself to me. I closed my eyes and gasped when he touched my skin. His mouth was on mine again as he rubbed his cock up and down between my legs, and then slowly pressed against me. I moaned into his mouth again and opened my legs a little further. This spurred him to push a little harder, slowly inching his way in. With a bit of a grunt from him and a gasp from me, he was in.

His head was at my shoulder now. "Fuck, you feel so good," he murmured, slowly pulling out a bit. I moaned as he pushed back in. It felt so fucking good… He pulled out, and pushed in again, slowly getting a rythym ready. He started to go faster, rocking my body, pushing and pulling, building the pressure between my legs.

Suddenly, I could feel it. I was about to come. My eyes shot open, but I couldn't see anything. I gasped and moaned and thrusted with him, hoping to pull him further into me with each thrust.

It built, built, built, then hit me. I let out a shout and all I could feel was euphoria. I let in another gasp as wave after wave shot through my body, arched back. He pumped faster, harder, and I could tell he was about to come, too.

Soon enough, he did. He was going so fast, and then gave a final thrust, letting out a moan as he did, too, biting my shoulder. My eyes rolled back a bit and I closed my eyes, panting. We lay there like that for a bit, just panting, catching our breath.

Then, he slowly pulled out of me, sending a jolt through my body, and lay on the ground next to me.

I looked at him, and he looked at me, and we both laughed. He ruffled my hair, and then we just laid there and looked at the sky, his hand caressing my face lightly. I scooted a bit closer and he put his arm around me, and I used his shoulder as a pillow.

We just lay there, catching our breath, enjoying the coolness of the night, and the beauty of the stars.

I wasn't sure how long we laid there together, but when it was over, he turned and looked at me again. "Come on," he said quietly, giving me another kiss. "Let's get back to the party, ya?"

I took advantage of the kiss and stretched it out before giving him a reply. "Okay," I said, pulling away and licking my lips and giving him a smile. "Let's go."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! ;)**


End file.
